Death in the Family: Capter One
by FrankieSteinn32
Summary: First Timstory Please no hate! Young mister has lost their life in protecting all those they held dear, now the group must deal with the loss. But a mystrious new girl appers and claims to know there dear friend. Who is she and why dose Kid feel so drwn to her?


A Death in the Family

By: FrankieSteinn

Chapter One: A flower stained of blood

Tears and rain fell that day. Not a sound to be heard, but the crying of friends and family. The black coffin made his pale skin even lighter. He looks as though he could wake up and laugh, saying he was joking, but this wasn't a joke and he wasn't waking up. The girl's slick black hair fell off her shoulders and onto the muddy ground as she held the corpse's hand. She begs him to wake up, she screams his name into the cloudy sky. The silver haired boy standing next to the girl with pig-tails, walks up to the coffin, a tear escapes his eye.

"Idiot, you died to save all of us. You knew the risk of not taking your weapon with you, but you also knew she would die, too. You could have asked us to help you, we could have stopped this…Black-Star," The silver haired boy said.

The DWMA was full of mourning students, teachers, and sadness. All that's left is unanswered questions and the though of, what if. Maka Albarn, Liz and Patty Thompson held onto to their dear friend Tsubakie, whose mister has just died. His name was Black-Star. If you had asked anyone they would have told you the same thing, he was a driven young man who lived for his dream. Now that dream would never come true. He fought for himself and others, no one got in his way and if they did he would get them out of the way. He was the smile during hard times, the sun after the rain, he was the joy in the sadness. He was the definition of a true friend. No he was gone. Everyone felt pain and sorrow, but one person felt responsible and at fault, Tsubakie. She was his weapon, his partner. She could have helped to save him she could have done something, or maybe nothing. He had left her at the school while he fought the new born kieshion. She was fighting low level monsters with , while he risked it all and it cost it all. She had tried to go with him, but he turned to her and flicked her for-head, sent her flying and whipped back around.

"Sorry Tsubakie, this something only a big star can do," he said be for leaving.

She screamed for him as he disappeared. Now this, now he's gone. She stares blankly at the cold, wet ground, thoughts flying through her mind. People talk to her, telling her how sorry they were, then they leave. She and her friends are they only ones at his grave. The polished rock with his name and a one sentence scripter about who he was, carved into it. She couldn't believe that he was gone. Moments passed before a word was spoken.

"Tsubakie, we all are here for you. He would want you to stay strong, and keep his memory alive. We know it's hard, he was our friend, too. It will take time, but till then we think its best for you to come stay at one of our homes till your ready to face yours," Maka said softly.

Tsubakie turned around, tears still running down her face, but a fake smile on her lips.

She says to them," I know, more then any of you think. I need to face it and I'm glad," She begins to break down," That you all will be there for me."

Maka pulls her into her arms and Tsubakie brakes. Her cries fill the silent cemetery. Liz and Patty run over to help Tsubakie, while Kid and Soul hang back.

"Why did he do it? He must have known what would happen, but why?," Kid asked angrily.

"That's exactly why he did do it, he knew that it was either him or everyone, he chose to save us, by attacking it by himself. That's why he pushed Tsubakie away like he did, to protect her," Soul explained," He didn't show that much, but he would do anything in the world for her, for all of us."

Soul tensed up while watching the tree line at the end on the cemetery. He scanned the lining for any movement and saw nothing.

"Soul is everything ok?," Kid questioned.

"Hu, oh, yea I'm cool, Lets head back to our place. This isn't a good environment for Tsubakie" said Soul glancing at the tree line once more before helping the girls up.

As they leave another approached the boys grave. Her red hair flowed in the wind. She laid down a bundle of blue daisies and lavender onto his stone.

"For you, who doesn't remember. From me, who will never forget," She whispered, then sang to the cold rock," _Full blue moon, night of stars. Heart full of love and eyes filled with wonder. Daisies dance in the wind and sleep in the snow. Their snow is our night, so rest little Star…"_

The DWMA didn't have class for two weeks while the student mourned and the school was repaired. A service was help for Black-Star a few days after the funeral, to help his team to coup with his passing. It was helping some.

"H-how is Tsubakie d-doing, Maka?," asked a very sad and shy Crona.

"She is holding up, better then we though, which worries me," Maka answered.

"Maybe she needs a pep-talk from her little buddy here," Said Ragnarock, pulling Crona over to her.

"Don't say anything to upset her okay, you just might regret it," Maka says to him.

Ragnarock pushes Crona towards Tsubakie, who standing next to the music player.

"H-Hello T-Tsubakie, You doing okay?," Asked Crona.

"Oh, I'm doing fine. I miss him so much. He would be laughing at me if I cried to much," She forced a smile.

"So this guy like died for no reason, he just went after it, bye himself? How stupid, someone that idiotic was bound to die sooner or later," Said a boy on the other side of the music player.

A crash rang out across the room, The boy was holding his, now, broken nose and Tsubakie looked pissed as her fist remains where it had hit the boy.

"What the hel-," His friend began.

"How dare you! You didn't even know him! You do not come to a place where we are celebrating his life and say that! If he was here you would be across the room with your light knocked out of you, or dead! He saved everyone bye sacrificing his life! Ungrateful jerks like you, wouldn't understand! He was the un-defeated fighter at this school, with and without his weapon! Maybe next time we can all just die because someone thought of the only way to save us was to fight without a weapon! And I hope that if it's so the Kieshion can start with you!," Tsubakie screams out.

The boys run out of there in terror and embarrassment. She fell to the floor with angry and sad tears flowing down her cheeks. The girls helped her and comforted her. Soul had an idea.

"Hey! Everyone! Share a memory of Black-Star! The best one you have, it can be happy or sad or even make everyone laugh, but a memory of the person we all knew him as and how future students here at the DWMA will be told stories on who he was!," Soul began," I remember when he and I first met. He sat next to me in class and he wouldn't shut up about how great he was, the entire time. As we were leaving he told me how he was going to surpass, god. I laughed. I said to him. There is now way some average kid like you can ever do that. Then, he punched my square in the nose and told me that I was the average one and that he was a big-star. I hit him back. We fought for a while and he finally won. He laughed and joked about how weak I was, but then with a warm smile he held out his hand to help me up, I took it. I looked at him after the fight and said, I guess everyone has yet to see the boy who would surpass god. He frowned and said boy is too, normal for a big star like me. He though for a moment then climbed up on this boulder and yelled out to the sky, I am the MAN who will surpass god! We had been friends ever since then. For a third grader he knew how to fight."

The room exploded into laughter and tears, as conversations about Black-Star poured out. A smile creep to Soul's lips and tears ran down his face. Tsubakie ran and hugged him tightly while crying and tanking him for the speech. A shadow crossed an empty door-way leading outside, Kid caught the movement in the corner of his eye. He started for the door.

"Kid? Where are you going?," Asked Liz.

"Fresh air," he said and walked out the door.

He saw the figure, again, going down the stairs and said," Wait, you there stop!"

The shaped did as told, but seemed to be, only because of fear.

"Who are you?," asked Kid.

"I am someone who will never forget," A voice said.

A strong wind blew and the person's hood blew off reveling a face so beautiful, the moon light itself couldn't enhance it. As she turned to face him she stood perfectly aligned between the buildings and the light posts. She was symmetrical in every way, but one. On one said of her face was the shape of some sort, surrounding her eye. Kid watched in a trance as she disappeared into the shadows. He was smiting.

He walks back into the party to find the others and tell then of what had happened, when all of a sudden the lights go dark and a scream is let out. The lights flash back on and writing on the wall was a message, for Tsubakie.

"We will met at the place where he loved. – S.S."

She ran out the door into the night and her friends fallowed her, unknowing of where she was going. Tsubakie, bolted through trees and bushes till she found the place he loved to relax at. A small opening in the trees where a brick wall was built and a long way down. And now stands a statue of Black-Star himself.

"Hello?" she called out.

"I'm here, glad you could make it, Tsubakie," A voice from the darkness.

"Who are you? How did know of his place and who I am?," Tsubakie asked.

"I am the one who will always remember. You are the only connection I have to him now. The only one who can tell me of his life. You and your friends," The girl's hand motioned to Tsubakie's friends who are huffing from running.

"What do you mean, connection? To who?," asked Maka.

"Him," She points to the memorial of Black-Star.

"I know this voice, you're the one who was outside the party," said Kid.

The girl stood on the wall and took down her hood, tears falling from her eyes," Please," she begged," I have know that he was happy, that every moment he spent alive was worth him even breathing."

Thy all stood and stared as her teared eyes looked at each of the and stared, pained. Soul stepped up, she turned to him.

"Every day, everyday that I saw him, you cloud try what every you wanted, but a smile stained he's face and rarely came off," he said to her.

"Thank you, Soul Eater," she said to him," You all will be seeing me again shortly, I promise."

As she was about to jump from where she stood and hand grabbed her arm, she turned to see Kid holding her firmly.

"Who are you?," He asked.

"A friend," she said before taking back her hand and leaving them all with minds full of questions and no answers.

They all silently headed back to the party, which was still going on. As they walked through the door, a familiar and annoying voice came racing up to Maka.

"MAKA! My little daughter, are you ok I was so worried!," Sprit said to hi darling daughter.

" I told you that you are not my father," She said coldly.

A sad expression forms on his face and he sat in a corner of despair and held on to his Maka doll. Lord Death walks over to the group to find out what exactly had happened.

"You see this girl wanted to know if Black-Star's life was worth him living. She sounded as if she knew him or something," Soul said.

"And she didn't look familiar at all?," Lord Death asked.

"No she didn't look like a teacher or student," Maka told him.

"She had red hair, but we couldn't see her face very clearly. I think she had some sort of mark on her face?," Kid said to see the reaction of his father.

Lord Death stood in silence, he obviously knew something, but wasn't keen on sharing.

"Any who, go enjoy the party, mingle!," Lord Death said to the students, then left them.

"He knows something," Kid said aloud.

"What do you mean, Kid?," Asked Maka.

"He is hiding something from us. I think he knows who that mysterious girl is," He said.

"You said something about a mark on her face, what did you mean?," Askes Soul.

"This is going to sound crazy. I fallowed her out of the party a while ago and stopped her on the steps. I asked who she was and she answered by saying that she is one who will never forget. The wind picked up and her hood fell. I saw her face, she had a strange shape surrounding her left eye, a tattoo," He said.

"So you think she is connected to Black-Star, by her mark?," Asked Liz.

"I do. Do you even know why he had that mark on his arm any way?," Kid asked.

"It was to show that he was a Star-Clan, but they were all killed by the DWMA. The only reason Black-Star lived was because he was a baby. If I'm right he was three years old?," Said Tsubakie.

"Then, How dose her mark and his relate?," Maka said.

"Hey! Kids, come join the party! When I was alive, I was never the kind of man to turn down a party! Come on!," Sid called to them.

They glanced at one another, then head toward the party.

The night finished in stray tears and smiles. Tsubakie decided to sleep over at Maka's house until she cloud face her own. Maka gave up her bed so that Tsubakie could have decent rest, as she was making a pallet on the floor she heard the sound crying coming from the living room. We she came to check on Tsubakie she saw Soul trying to clam her down and her pouring tears.

"Soul! What did you do to Tsubakie!?," Maka said while making her way to comfort her.

"I didn't do anything! All I did was tell her about how yummy Ramen with naruto and drop of soy-sauce was!," he said back to her.

The mentioning of the food caused more tears to flow from Tusbakie's cheeks. Maka soon realized why she had began to cry at the words Soul had said.

"Soul, what was Black-Star's favorite dish?," she asked while holding Tsubakie.

"Hu? His favorite-," He stopped in mid-sentence, then said," Ramen with naruto and soy-sauce."

The only noise in the room was crying of Tsubakie. In her mind flashed all the memories of re-creating that dish for Black-Star over and over again. One which he would never enjoy again.

School was to be closed for the next three days to finish up repairs. Maka, Soul, Tsubakie, Kid, Crona, Liz, and Patty all get together at Lord Death's home, also Kid's house. They all talk about little things to keep their minds occupied, so not to say Black-Star's name. They knew his name would make Tsubakie cry again. Suddenly, one of seven brings him up.

"Black-Star would be angry right now, that we all aren't out and doing stuff like play basketball or practice. We need to get out do something, he wouldn't want us stuck inside sulking. Let's Go!," says Tsubakie.

They all look at her stunned then their expressions soften.

"Yea, let's go," Kid says standing up.

"Yea!," says Patty.

As they all were leaving, a figure stood at the bottom of the steps leading up to Kid's front door. It was her, the girl who they saw at the statue. Her red hair fell perfectly to both sides of her shoulders. Her whole outfit didn't have a single noticeable difference on either of it's side. Her only flaw, was the mark.

"I guess you have questions for me?," The girl said.

"For starters, Who are you and how do you know Black-Star?," Tsubakie asked.

"I am and old friend of Black-Star's, I am-," She starts, but a black scythe stops her and appears.


End file.
